La esencia de cada persona
by Okashi P
Summary: En este mundo siempre se ha pensado que el villano es sólo un héroe incomprendido. Pero ¿Qué sucede si aquella frase es sólo una cortina de humo para creer en un mundo más positivo? Fic para el concurso de Fanfiction Chronicles, "Creando lo excepcional"


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo fic. Este es un OneShot para el concurso de Fanfiction Chronicles "Creando lo excepcional" ( Este es el link del concurs (dos puntos) (diagonal) (diagonal) fanfictionchronicles .jimdo. c o m (diagonal) 1er-reto-concurso-creando-lo-excepcional/)**

**Este fic nació de la idea de que mucha gente siempre cree que los villanos son seres que en su interior tienen bondad, sólo que son incomprendidos.**

**Pues para mí, eso no es cierto y es por ello que escribí este fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertencen. Son de un tipo japonés que con su giros en la historia me amarga la existencia, a.k.a. Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomos prestados para dejar salir mis frustraciones.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Caminaba de forma lenta y tranquila a través de los pasillos de su más reciente calabozo mientras veía a los prisioneros, quienes tenían diferentes reacciones apenas lo veían: Algunos imploraban piedad, otros lo maldecían y le deseaban los peores castigos y un pequeño grupo sólo trataba de ocultarse de su mirada mientras intentaban ocultar su sollozo.

"Todos son unas malditas ratas cobardes que no sirven para nada más que para probar mis ideas en ellos" pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica y seguía su camino hasta llegar a su destino que era la celda donde se hallaba su más reciente experimento.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que había un pequeño camino de sangre en la entrada que tenía su origen en un pequeño bulto en el piso. Abrió la celda y se dio cuenta que ese bulto era en realidad un cuerpo, el cuerpo de su rata de laboratorio como él lo llamaba. Aquel cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y se podía apreciar que estuvo por mucho tiempo tratando de hacerse daño así mismo ya que por todo su cuerpo había huellas de los barrotes de la celda donde estaba.

También vio en la pared un mensaje escrito con sangre:

"_Prefiero morir y arder en las llamas del infierno que seguir siendo el conejillos de indias para tus malvados propósitos… ¡Púdrete Orochimaru!"_

Al ver ese espectáculo, frunció levemente el ceño, pateó el cadáver y se devolvió para buscar a su ayudante.

–Kabuto, el idiota se suicidó –Dijo con voz impasible–. Encárgate del cuerpo y búscame a otro.

–Como diga, Orochimaru-sama –Respondió tranquilamente.

Una vez dicho esto, se fue hasta una habitación donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros entrenando. Al verlo, su mirada cambió a una llena de lujuria y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa torcida debido a todos los pensamientos que atravesaron su mente.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras? –Preguntó aquel joven mientras sentía la mirada del hombre sobre él.

–Sólo pienso en lo débil que eres cuando te comparo con tu hermano… o con Naruto – Esto último lo dijo con un tono de malicia al saber que sería como gasolina para el moreno.

Al escuchar esos nombres, el joven cerró sus manos y siguió con su entrenamiento pero esta vez más intenso.

Si fuera por él, hubiera seguido viendo a ese joven pero fue llamado por su ayudante.

–Orochimaru-sama, ya encontré a alguien que es compatible –Le informó.

–Excelente, tráemelo al laboratorio de pruebas –siseó.

Llegó al laboratorio y esperó a Kabuto, quien le trajo a su próximo "conejillo de indias": Era una pequeña niña que cabellos negros y ojos cafés; su piel era blanca como la nieve y en sus ojos se veía una expresión de terror.

– ¿Estás seguro que esta niña es compatible? –Preguntó escéptico.

–Por supuesto –Aseguró Kabuto.

Cuando se disponía a acercarse a la niña para inyectarla, ésta se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

–Por favor, Orochimaru-sama –Comenzó a decir entre sollozos–. Tenga piedad de mí. Yo sé que en el fondo usted es una buena persona y que sólo es alguien incomprendido.

Aquel hombre sólo le dedicó una profunda mirada en silencia. La niña supuso que aquello era una invitación a que continuara.

–Yo creo que usted sólo es alguien que ha sufrido mucho y que de alguna forma lo que quiere es ayudar al mundo a su manera.

Al terminar, la niña esbozó una sonrisa y trató de acercarse a él.

Cuando ya estaba cerca, Orochimaru pateó su rostro y luego escupió sobre ella.

–La gente como tú sinceramente de me dan lástima y asco –Susurró con rencor–. Siempre creyendo en que el mundo es un lugar hermoso y que todos los seres humanos son seres incomprendidos que sólo hacen las cosas porque algo en su pasado los hizo así. De verdad que aborrezco a esos idealistas que creen en que el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor.

Luego de decir esto, se dirigió hacia su ayudante.

–Kabuto, córtale la lengua a esta niña –ordenó–. No quiero seguir oyendo esas estupideces. Luego inyéctale la vacuna para saber si es capaz de soportarla.

Dicho esto, volvió a patear a aquella niña y se fue de la habitación.

Al salir, se encontró con que el joven de cabellos negros estaba presente y sólo se dedicaba a ver fijamente la puerta por donde había salido. Luego de unos segundos se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos desgarradores provenientes de aquella habitación.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kabuto que le cortara la lengua? –Preguntó indiferente

–Porque tontas como ella y Naruto no merecen vivir en este mundo. Nunca he entendido porqué la gente sigue empeñada en buscar héroes incomprendidos entre los villanos. Los que somos ambiciosos y buscamos poder somos sólo eso, no esos imbéciles que desean la paz y la armonía en el mundo. Personas como ella terminarán como terminó ilusos como Hiruzen Sarutobi: muertos a manos de personas que si saben la realidad de este mundo.

–Como sea –respondió fríamente–. Vamos a entrenar que para eso te vine a buscar.

–Siempre tan impaciente, Sasuke-kun –Sonrió lascivamente– Entonces vamos a entrenar y recuerda que el poder se encuentra en el oído y en el dominio de todos los jutsus. Entre más odio tengas y te dejes llevar por la oscuridad de tu corazón, más poderoso serás.

Al escuchar aquella frase, el moreno se fue visiblemente enojado.

"Siempre es tan fácil manipularlo, sólo hay que recordarle a Itachi para tenerlo hecho una furia que no es consciente de nada más que de tener más poder" pensó mientras lo seguía y pensaba en todas las cosas que tenía planeadas para realizar próximamente con aquel joven que tenía algo que él siempre quiso y que llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar. De sólo recordarlo, le causó una gran satisfacción que comenzó a relamer sus labios. "Pronto podré tener aquellos ojos que tanto busqué y deseé, sólo debo esperar un poco más. Este chico como se me escapará como su hermano".


End file.
